


Hunters and Monsters

by RenaChan111



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Urban Fantasy, multiple characters, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaChan111/pseuds/RenaChan111
Summary: Six years ago, four life long friends lost their parents but gained the ability to use magic. Now having trained with their newfound guardian in the ways of fighting monsters — creatures often relegated to myths, legends and children’s stories — Leon Harada, Tessa Clark, Brook Gardener and Alexander Day will have to face high school, their greatest challenge yet, in order to stop a witch who has quite the deadly plan for the city of Black Hallow.





	1. Prologue

**A Real Nightmare**

The moon rested high amongst the stars, its rays carving a winding path on the ocean's sapphire like surface.

Leon remember being there. The scent of sea spray heavy on his nose and the sound of waves crashing on the rocks echoing loudly in my ears. Those sensations always brought him back to this place.

But, it wasn't a welcomed memory, nor were the sights that came with it. 

Blood staining the once white sands in a mix of large pools and splatters, his friends—mouths wide and sporting numerous holes due to missing teeth—wailing as they knelt before the clawed, throatless bodies of their parents and the women with fish-like appearances who cruelly smirked at their predicament from the waters edge.

Leon was among them, jaw hung low as nothing but silent screams escaped him while he knelt beside his father—who seemed to have taken the brunt of the attack in order to protect his mother. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, coalescing with a mix of mucus and spit as he watched one of the women step toward him. 

For a moment, her smirk of shark-like teeth pulled itself into a kind grin.

But just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. 

"Don't worry," She cooed, raising her bloody, claw tipped hand. "You'll join them soon enough!" 

With a shriek that rattled Leon to the very core, she leapt forward, her fellow killers not too far behind.

At that moment, adrenaline began to pulse through his body. But instead of feeling a burst of energy that had his heart hammering against his ribs or gave him a boost in strength, Leon instead felt an odd sensation radiating from the edge of his very senses.

 _Huh that’s weird_ He thought, feeling the sensation grow with each passing second. 

Time seemed to slow to a snails pace as a voice somewhere deep within his mind began to speak.

 _Force this sensation outward!_ It cried _Use it to fight back!_

At first, Leon mulled over the voices words—as he’d learned from his mother that it wasn’t a healthy thing to listen to the voices in ones head—but he noticed how close the woman had gotten and decided it couldn’t hurt to listen if it meant she’d be as far away from him as possible. 

Without any hesitation, he did as the voice instructed, watching in awe as a thin tendril of ocean water arose and formed itself into a chain. It was quick to latch itself onto the closest woman’s neck and pull back with a loud crack. She fell limply onto the sand.

The second and third—who was quite close to him by this point—were quick to join her as a mix of fire, earth and oddly enough visible gusts of air hit them from every angle.

Leon looked to his friends, a tired smile on his face as he watched the different elements dance around them. 

"They must’ve heard a voice too,” He muttered as he felt himself growing lightheaded. "They have powers like me...that’s so cool." 

But before he could question or even go to them, Leon felt himself falling onto the sand as everything went black.

—/—

Leon awoke with a gasp, a hand clenching his pajama top where his heart was meant to be as he trembled from head to toe. Sweat dotted his brow as he wildly looked about his room for any signs of an attack or the women that caused it. Blood didn’t stain the royal blue walls or the wooden floors nor was there any waves lapping at white sand or fish women hiding in the shadows of the bookshelf and desk.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he forced himself down before flopping back onto his mattress. 

"It was just a dream, Leon," He told himself. "Just a stupidly real dream." 

Turning on to his side, he looked to the clock on his bedside table. It’s neon red letters read twelve sixteen. Leon groaned. He’d slept until noon again. 

Muttering a curse, he groggily sat up and freed his legs from the pewter gray sheets with a kick. Light yet satisfying pops filled the air as he stretched his arms high above his head and arched his back. With a hum he padded out of his room and down the hall. 

With a click, the bathrooms burgundy walls were bathed in the white glow of the fluorescent bulbs overhead. Another yawn escaped Leon as he looked in the mirror. 

Sky-like eyes that shown all the more brighter thanks to his clear, pale skin were reflected back at him. 

_Blue like dad's_ He thought as he ran a hand through his hair. It was long and feathered and reached between his shoulder blades. _And black like mom's_

A sigh escaped him as he turned the tap, allowing cool water to run between his fingers before splashing it on to his face.

"I really hope there's some bacon left." Leon muttered, looking to his reflection once again.

[ ** _Book One_** ]


	2. Chapter 1

**A New Mission**

The tantalizing scents of freshly cooked bacon, sausages, eggs and pancakes filled the air as sunlight streamed through the large bay window of the kitchen in wide arcs. Tessa, a young girl whose skin was bronze and eyes were large and brown, happily hummed as she dug into her breakfast.

She was dressed in a red and white hoodie with a wolf's head above her heart, acid wash jeans that were torn at the knee and heavy boots. 

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Alex!" She complimented with a grin.

Alex—a boy who had a head of dark curls, mischievous gray eyes and an olive complexion—waved her off with a smile of his own. He was dressed simply in a copper t-shirt, jeans and slippers that were patterned with pink, purple and royal blue stripes. 

"Thanks, but I didn't do all by myself," He said as he looked to the girl sitting next to him. She was absolutely beautiful with hazel eyes that were more green than brown, a fair complexion and long hair that was the color of fresh honey. "Brook made the cinnamon swirl pancakes and raspberry drizzle." 

A tiny smile claimed Brook's lips as her cheeks flushed from the praise.

"Making pancakes and sauce isn't that big of an achievement, Alex," She said, brushing her green cherry blossom themed blouse and white knee-high skirt free of crumbs. "Helping you out was the right thing to do."

"Still, breakfast wouldn't have been complete without your help." Alex replied with a grin, to which Brook blushed in return. 

Tessa looked between them with a tiny smile. It soon grew bigger though as Leon, who was dressed in a button-up that was black, jeans and no shoes, waltz into the kitchen. 

"So you're finally awake, huh sleeping beauty?" She asked, a teasing lilt to her voice. "Did one of your many characters kiss you to make that happen?" 

Leon rolled his eyes as he sat beside her with his breakfast. A grin plastered itself onto his face as he forked a combo of egg and sausage into his mouth.

"For you’re information, Tessa it wasn’t my characters kissing me that got me out of bed," He said. "But rather a nightmare about those sirens that...killed our parents."

Tessa’s breath hitched. It was rare for any of them to dream about that night. So for Leon—who was easily the most levelheaded of the group—to do so was just a bad omen. She touched his shoulder while Brook took his hand from across the table.

"Are you okay?" Tessa asked.

"Because if you aren’t, we can talk about it," Chimed Brook, "But only if you want to, of course." 

"Yeah you can always talk to us, man," Alex said as he drank some orange juice. "We’re your friends _and_ teammates after all." 

A quiet chuckle escaped Leon as he gave Brook’s hand a gentle squeeze and sent both Alex and Tessa a bright smile. 

"It’s sweet of you guys to worry, but I’m fine!" He reassured. The three narrowed their eyes at him, not looking even the tiniest bit convinced. Leon rose his hands in mock surrender.

"Fine, don't believe me," He grinned. "But I promise I'll come to you if I need to talk, okay?" 

The three seemed to accept this as they sent Leon a bright smile.

Soon, the four fell into idle chatter, which mostly pertained to their mentor and guardian's secretive nature over the last few days. 

"I'm telling you guys, Devon is going to send us to England!" Tessa proclaimed. "He's been hinting at it for weeks with all those English desserts and teas he had us help make this month!"

"Or maybe he just wanted a change of pace from all the mocha latte's and cakes people order on a daily basis." Argued Alex. "I know I wanted a break after having to smell the damned beans day in and day out." 

"Well I just want to go somewhere that's quiet for once." Said Brook with a wistful smile.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Brook," Leon said. "But it's great to see you so optimistic about it." 

_It's a wonderful thought, I supposed_ Wondered Tessa with a sigh _But can such a thing be possible?_

Before she could further question Brook’s hopes, a loud ringing that was immediately followed by a song sung in Japanese pierced the air.

Having gained a sheepish grin, Leon fished the offending object—a cellphone that was wrapped protectively in a slate gray case—from his pocket and answered it with a simple tap to the screen.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh, good morning Devon!"

 _Devon?_ Tessa asked herself as she looked to the clock that rested above the sink. It read one twenty-six. _Why is he calling so early?_

"Are we busy?" She heard Leon question. "No, we're actually just finishing breakfast, why?"

"I bet you he’s having trouble thinking up a slogan of the day again!" Snickered Alex. 

"Hush he’s gotten better at it and you know it!" Giggled Brook despite her attempt at trying to appear stern.

Tessa rolled her eyes at the twos anticts. 

"Well if it's that important then I guess we can start our shift early," Said Leon. "We'll be there in ten." With a second click his phone was back in his pocket.

"Is everything okay with Devon, Leon?" Asked Tessa.

"Yeah everything's fine. I mean there's no emergency or anything along those lines if that's what you're thinking," Leon replied. "He just wants us to come in early to talk about a mission he has for us." 

—/—

Black Hallow, Massachusetts. Population: twenty thousand eight hundred and twenty-seven. In this quaint city, people were happily bustling about the streets through the use of cars, bikes of varying types and even their own feet as the sky remained clear with the sun resting high over head. However, beyond this excitement within a café known as Sweet Sensations that was cream in color and accented with black trimmings, Tessa wore a frown as she fervently scrubbed at the wooden table top before her.

"So we're seriously going to have to attend some fancy-schmancy academy for our mission?" She asked. "That what's you called us here so early for? Ugh my money was on England!" 

"Yes Tessa, for the fifth time, you four will be going to a school to hunt." Irritatedly said a man that was placing numerous sweets into a large display case. He was quite tall, appearing to be between the ages of twenty-five and thirty with short brownish-black hair that was styled into a crew cut. Like Tessa, and the others, he was dressed in a white button down and tan khakis with a black apron tied around his waist.

"Normally, older Hunters would be the ones to take a job like this," He continued as he straightened a pyramid of cupcakes. "But given the location, it'd be suspicious if an adult who wasn't a teacher asked to speak or even see a student after school." 

"But Devon," Tessa whined. "School's boring! That's reason I almost failed my online classes for the eighth grade remember?"

The man, now addressed as Devon, turned to her with a heavy sigh.

"Oh I remember since it was the reason why your training was twice as hard after your last report card came in," He retorted, his ice like eyes indifferent to her cries. "But I don't make the rules when it comes to where a monster decides to make its base of operations. That's especially true when it's a witch."

Tessa groaned as she sunk into a chair. 

"This sucks." She sighed, tilting her head back. Brook sat beside her with a gentle smile as she gave her a pat on the shoulder. 

"Just think of it as a place to find yourself," She suggested. "I read online that four years of high school is the place to do it." 

"But I already know myself though," Tessa replied with a grin as her eyes shined with pride. "I'm a badass gunslinger that's on par with Annie Oakley!" 

"You were just complaining about going to school and now you're gloating about being a good shot?" Leon asked from his place of setting out menus. "That's quite a turnaround." 

"It's not a turn around if it's true." Sung Tessa.

From his place at the coffee machine, Alex chuckled. 

"While it's undeniably true that you're as good a shot as Annie," He smirked. "You're not as beautiful as her."

"And you can't grow a mustache as full as Buffalo Bill's, but you don't see me complaining!" Tessa cackled in response.

A grumbled insult escaped Alex's lips as he turned back to his coffee beans. 

"In any case," Called Devon, catching their attention. "I want you all to take this mission seriously."

Tessa didn't fail to see the fear that danced in his eyes. It disappeared when he cleared his throat. 

"You only have a week to prepared" He said as he walked towards the kitchen. "So make that time count."

—/—

When night fell over the city and the last of the coffee, food and desserts were served, the four found themselves helping Devon close up shop before entering Blairwood Plaza—a park whose winding cobblestone path was ringed with neatly cut grass, towering red maple trees, colorful flowers and picnic tables that were evenly spaced—to begin their hunt.

Their target was a werewolf who had a love of night jogger flesh. News reports claimed it to be a wild dog, or at least a pack of them while some more outlandish outlets—namely those found on the internet—said it was a zoo animal gone rogue. And while it was true that a lion, tiger or bear could create wounds like those found on the dead or comatose victims, those animals tend to eat their kills since humans are a food source to them. 

_Meanwhile werewolves, and other monsters like them, view hunting humans as an act of sport_ Tessa thought with a glare as she thumbed the trigger of her rifle, a TAC-50 she called Star. She had claimed a relatively high branch of an old oak tree as her perch. _A cruel sick act that leaves families broken_

She shook her head before touching her ear. With a quiet beep, the communicator that was housed inside activated.

"Is everyone in position?" She asked. 

"Yes." Replied three voices. Tessa smiled.

"Good, now does everyone remember the plan?" 

"Yes," Brook began. "I'm supposed to lead the werewolf to you when it arrives. Once it's in range, you can take a shot at it with Star." 

"Then, as soon as it's slowed down from being struck by a fifty caliber bullet, I'll bind it with chains of ice while it's healing its wound or regrowing a limb," Continued Leon. "But if that fails, Alex will step in with his earth prison."

"Oh man I really hope your chains don't work, Leon!" Cried Alex excitedly. "Not because I want you dead or anything like that! It's just...I've finally figured out a name for my move and I really want to put it to use."

 _I wonder if it'll be Greek inspired like his other attacks?_ Tessa thought with a chuckle, remembering how much he and Leon loved to incorporate their respective heritage's into their lives. 

She fished her phone from her pocket. Its background was a picture of her holding up a large fish. Above that was the time, which read eleven fifteen. The werewolf would always strike between this time and midnight. 

"Target spotted," Brook breathed in her ear. Tessa could faintly hear her tennis shoes beating the pavement at a trot. "I'm leading him to you now." 

Tessa's face split into a wide grin as she raised her rifle. 

"It's showtime." She muttered. 

Through he scope, she watched as Brook dodged the swiping claws and snapping maw of the beast behind her. It was large and heavy with muscle with coarse brown fur covering its body. Its golden eyes were alight with amusement as it ran after its prey.

Tessa's grin only grew as she watch Brook race past with the help of her wind magic, the werewolf lumbering after her. With a steadying breath and her eyes narrowing into a focused glare, Tessa pulled the trigger.

A crack of thunder followed by a pained yelp filled the air. She looked through her scope again. 

The werewolf--just as predicated--had been slowed down, it's body having been knocked into a tree to the left of it. Orange-red leaves silently fell like a fiery rain and melded with the ever-growing puddle of blood that pooled from its shoulder.

 _At least it doesn't need to regrow a limb,_ Thought Tessa as she watched five chains leap out from behind a tree and loop themselves around the beasts arms, legs and neck. _It wouldn't been a hassle for Leon to get his chains around a half formed stump_

The werewolf choked out a growl as it thrashed about in a vain attempt at escaping. Leon sent it a dark glare as he stepped out of his hiding spot, tightening his chains hold, which were made from water connected to his fingers, as he did. 

"Stop that," He ordered, slamming the creature so that its limbs were splayed. "It's annoying." 

"Dammit those chains are holding on hella tight," Alex sighed as he came to stand beside him alongside Brook. "Guess I won't get to use the Tartarus after all."

"There'll be other chances," Brook reassured, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You'll see."

Alex sent her a tentative smile.

"Sure." He muttered. 

Tessa clambered down from her branch. With a sigh, she came to stand before the werewolf who still trying to get loose.

Its shoulder no longer had a five point forty-five bullet lodged inside and was healing, albeit slowly. Tessa rose her gun again. 

"So? You got any last words?" She asked. Even while shifted, werewolves could still talk but in a more gravelly tone. 

_And usually when they do, it's to curse us out!_ Tessa thought bitterly. _I mean we're giving them a chance to voice their regrets and that's how they use their time to speak? To be vulgar jerks?!_

The werewolf glared at her, its eyes glowing with anger before they turned smug. A guttural laugh escaped its throat. 

"No, I don't have any final words," It said. "But rather a warning; when her plans comes to fruition, you Hunters will be the ones who'll be the prey and no shadows can hide you either!"

Haunting cackles left its jaws, piercing the air and echoing in Tessa's ears. She didn't blink as she pulled the trigger once again, this time releasing a flame clad bullet from Star's muzzle. The silence that followed was deafining.

"Any idea what that was about?" Alex asked, breaking the tension. 

"I don't think it matters now," Leon said, watching as the beast turned to ash. "But we should report this to Devon and head home. After all, we're going to busy haggling with goblins for information and shopping this week."

"Leon's right," Tessa agreed. "We should get going while it's still early." 

With those words hanging in the air, she and the others left the corpse the smolder while the moon and stars watched from overhead.


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Saint Elizabeth Academy, Hunters**

  
Hidden away amongst a cluster of black oaks was an old church. Its slate gray walls were wreathed in ivy, its pews—once red in color—were faded and littered with scars that bled cotton. The wooden arms were splintering, though the men and women who were dressed in hats and robes of differing types and colors didn’t seem to mind as they sat patiently with their heads bowed and fingers locked in prayer. At the front, positioned behind a pulpit that had long since lost its cross, stood an elderly woman garbed in black. 

Her silver hair—which spiraled nearly to her feet in tight ringlets—seemed to float as she began to chant.

"Omnes Potentias Magicas," She intoned. "Omnes Potentias Magicas. Thus ends the Witches Sabbath. You're dismissed." 

"Omnes Potentias Magicas." The gathered men and women repeated before slowly departing.

"Let's go, Luke, Dahlia." Called a short girl who's ruby red hair was done up in high pigtails. She wore an olive green cloak that was held shut by a silver raven.

"As you command, O great Morgan!" Giggled a blonde girl that skipped to her right. She was a foot taller than the pigtailed girl, now addressed as Morgan, and was dressed in a robe that was an ombre mix of red and black. The raven haired boy that stood to Morgan's left and was taller than either of them merely nodded as he adjusted his violet robes before following.

"Hold it!" Cried a beautiful brunette drapped in a golden gown as she came to stand before the three. Closely flanking her was a mousy haired woman dressed in gray. 

"They're in the way..." Pouted the blonde.

"Quiet Dahlia." The ravenette muttered, eyes narrowing into a glare towards the women. Morgan couldn't help the smile that adorned her lips as she addressed their impeders.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise," She said. "Iris Stone and Tara Riddle. To what do I owe the pleasure of you greeting us?"

The one in gold simply glared as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't pretend you don't know what this is about," She scoffed. "That bitch of a teacher you four are studying under is putting us all in danger with that experiment of hers."

"There's no danger if it benefits us all," Morgan cooly replied. "Are you sure you two aren't simply afraid of Lady Minerva herself?"

"I don't fear her!" Indignantly cried the woman. The one in gray tried to calm her with a quiet 'Iris!' as she rested a hand on her shoulder, but was only met with a heated huff as she glowered at the three. " _I'm_ simply worried for the coven's safety since your brain dead teacher doesn't seem to care what consequences her quest for immortality will bring to our doorstep!"

From behind her, Morgan heard the blonde, now addressed as Dahlia, snicker. She watched with curious yet cautious green eyes as the woman in gray stepped forward. 

"Hi I'm Tara Riddle, but you already knew that," She nervously tittered as she cleared her throat. "I apologize for Iris's behavior! She's just very passionate about the covens wellbeing, you see and simply wanted to make you understand her views and maybe even talk you out of following Minerva's silly—" 

Her apology was replaced by loud gurgling as she and the gown clad woman known as Iris were hoisted into the air by Morgan, who's hands had morphed into the claws of a raven.

"Enough of this!" Morgan growled. "Your concerns have been duly noted, but won't bare fruit! Lady Minerva is doing this for the good every creature that walks the earth and I won't allow you to continually undermine her efforts just because you're afraid of humans who can only utilize one form of magic!" 

She squeezed a little tighter—drawing droplets of blood as she did—before dropping them onto their bottoms, which earned quiet hisses as they slowly regained their breath. 

"Now," Morgan grinned, her hands going back to being pale skin and thin digits. "Normally I'd dole out some form of punishment to make sure you remember all of what I've said, but we can't be late for our first day of school." 

She then pivoted on her heel, a gleam of malice in her eyes as she walked away with Dahlia and the ravanette in toe.

"So let this be a warning to you," Morgan called over her shoulder. "Omnes Potentias Magicas."

Iris shuddered as she watched them leave, her beautiful face twisting into an ugly scowl.

"You stupid brats..." She shakily growled. Tara merely whimpered beside her.

—/—

Brook stood before the floor length mirror of her room. Her face was split into a small smile as she adjusted the knot of her striped blue and white argyle tie. It was paired well with a blue vest and white long sleeved button up that was tucked neatly into a matching pleated skirt. 

She had just finished adjusting her knee high socks, which were dark gray in color, and was slipping her feet into a pair of brown loafers when a knock sounded at her door. 

"Come in." She called. It opened with a low creak to reveal Tessa, who was nervously tugging at the end of her skirt. 

"Can you _please_ explain to me how you wear these things nearly every day?" She asked. "I swear I can feel a draft every time I move!"

"You'd only feel a draft if you were in a mini-skirt that was really high up, so there's no need to exaggerate," Giggled Brook. "But if you want to know how I became a master of the skirt, just go to church with Lilith on Sundays."

"And be stuck in a dress instead?" Tessa asked with a laugh. "No thanks! I think I'll just wear some shorts underneath and call it a day."

Once again, Brook giggled as she clipped a necklace around her neck. It was a thin, silver chain that fell between her breasts in the form of a heart with black, white, green and gray stripes accenting it.

 _We're actually getting an opportunity to be normal teenagers!_ She giddly thought as she pulled bits of her hair free of the necklaces' chain. _We can sit in a class that isn't on a screen and can make friends outside of meetings! Ah it's all so surreal that I can't believe this is our first day!_

"You're smiling Brook," Tessa said. "Are you that happy to be going to school?"

"Of course I am!" Brook replied with a smile so bright, it could rival the sun. "Aren't you? I mean, this is our chance to live normal lives!" 

"But there's nothing normal about us," Muttered Tessa. "We're orphans who can use magic that helps in hunting down the monsters we once thought were myths."

The reverie Brook felt in her heart died down. For a moment, she'd forgotten that this school—a place of learning and growth—was to be their battlefield when the time came.

 _We're supposed to gain information before hunting_ She reminded herself. _That means starting friendships that don't have any meaning to them_

"Those kids are meant to be a means to our end," Brook muttered with a laugh. "Sorry I guess I forgot that."

Tessa's lips quirked into a guilty smile as she pulled Brook into a quick hug. 

"I'm sorry I had to burst your bubble, but you got to think about our mission first and our school lives second," She said before her grin grew more sincere. "But that doesn't necessarily mean you can't make acquaintances with our classmates, okay?"

"Okay," Brook replied with a smile. "But if I end up inviting them over to study or something, you'll have to promise me that you'll stash your weapons away since I really don't feel like explaining how much of a gun nut you are."

"Gun enthusiast," Tessa corrected. "But sure I can do that. Now c'mon, our breakfast of cereal and milk is waiting for us."

—/—

"In other news today, local teens Lydia Valentina-Smith and Elijah Bristol have been reported missing," Droned the news anchor on the television. "Police say they were last seen outside the Nebula Cinema last Sunday and haven't responded to any texts or calls from family members. If you have any information on their whereabouts, please call the number below."

"Those two make the seventh people to go missing in the last month," Alex said as he shut the television off. Both he and Leon were dressed similarly to the girls, but with plaid pants that were blue and white. "Wonder who's snatching them up like that?"

"Probably someone who's really greedy," Tessa replied. "Lydia's dad comes from old money according to that really chatty goblin that gave Leon the run around."

"Don't mention that bastard around me," Leon groaned from his place on the cream colored couch of their apartments beige living room. He had an air of misery around him as he hugged his knees close to his chest. "He cost me all of my money for pocky..."

 _Well it was your idea to pool our money together to get all the information we'd need out of those green manipulators_ Brook thought with a wry smile. _It's practically a guarantee to go broke when working with them_

"I swear you're addicted to those things," Alex said, giving him a few pats on the back. "This is probably a sign that you need to quit." 

"I'm not addicted!" Leon exclaimed with a glare before he started twiddling his fingers, his voice growing quiet. "...Chewing on them just helps me focus while I write." 

"Oh, so those five boxes of strawberry flavored pocky I found in the trash were for focus and _not_ because you needed a snack while binging that boys' love show you like gushing to me about?" Questioned Alex with a sly grin. "Could've fooled me."

It was then that Leon threw a pillow at Alex's face. The brown object connected with a soft _thump_ and earned a muffled _hey_ from its victim. Soon, the two began to wrestle. 

Brook playfully rolled her eyes at the two while Tessa did commentary from her chair, her face growing more and more animated as she spoke.

The sound of a car horn filled the air just as Leon pinned Alex on his stomach with his arms behind his back.

"Ugh curse you and your judo skills!" Alex growled as he tried to free himself. "But I'll win next time, just you wait!"

"Good luck with that," Leon replied with a chuckle. "But let's save the second round for after school okay? Lilliana's waiting for us."

With a grumble, Alex got to his feet, shaking out any pain he felt in his wrists before following Leon out the door. 

Brook and Tessa exchanged grins as the trailed after them. 

_It's still hard to believe those two broke up_ She thought as she locked the apartments door. 

—/—

"Now don't you four look adorable in your uniforms!" Giggled Lilliana as she leaned against her silver SRT Demon. She was a stunning woman who looked no older than twenty with a head of flowing raven locks and eyes that were russet in color. "Are you excited for your first day?"

Brook had to remind herself that even though Lilliana's mouth was moving, her voice wasn't being projected in the normal sense, but rather as a slight echo via her magic. 

She was dressed simply in a white t-shirt that depicted the name of a band known as the Survivors, black biker shorts and calf high boots that were scarlet red.

"Brook is, but the rest of us? Not so much," Alex said as he climbed into the front seat. "So did you buy this car because you're muscle lover or was it because of irony since, you know, you're a demon?"

"Actually it was Devon's idea," She replied, her voice gaining a slight echo to it once she was behind the wheel. "You know how much that husband of mine loves a good joke."

"His dry British humour suggests otherwise," Tessa muttered as she clambered to the middle seat with Leon and Brook filing in on either side of her.

A bark of laughter escaped Lilliana as she pulled into traffic. The drive from their apartment to the school didn't take long. Known as Saint Elizabeth Academy, it was a large, gray rectangular building reminiscent of a gothic cathedral with towering spires, arched doors and windows of stained glass as well as three white buttresses on either side of its body.

"It's beautiful..." Breathed Brook.

"Yeah, I can practically hear the angels singing." Said Tessa as she nervously twisted the black ring that fit snug on the middle finger of her right hand.

Lilliana came to a stop in front of the schools walkway. Brook noticed that in center square, which acted as a branching point for other paths that wrapped around the building, there was a mural of a roaring lions head. 

"Alright kids, I'll be here to pick you up at three if decide not to join a club. Otherwise be out here by five," Lilliana said with a smile before her eyes narrowed into a serious glare. "And keep in mind that witches are far more powerful than any other creature you've face. So be on guard."

"We will." The four chorused before heading inside.

—/—

After being greeted by a silver haired woman who wore a black pantsuit and a smile that was a smidge too big, the four—as well as numerous other teens who were also just arriving—were ushered into the school's gymnasium. It was a large space with three silver rows of bleachers on either side. The walls were an off white color, the floors a warm brown with black lines marking the court.

Above them, one of the glass baskets sported a sign. ' _Welcome to the lion's den, freshmen!'_ was what it read in neon yellow.

"That lady with the creepy smile said that this was an orientation," Tessa said. "So why is it that all two hundred and forty-two students have to be here for it? There should only be sixty people here!"

"Chill out Tessa," Alex grinned. "It's not that bad. The principal probably just wants to address everyone in one go. Plus there's plenty of eye candy for us to enjoy while we listen to them drone on."

Brook found herself glaring at him with a pout.

 _Dumbass_ She thought with a huff.

Leon sighed as he watched Alex's eyes shift from a group of guys to a few giggling girls. He gave him a light smack to the back of the head.

"Alex's comment aside, the principal probably just wants to boost everyone's spirits since most of them are transitioning from middle school or going up a grade," He said. "I'm sure it won't take too long."

Tessa merely crossed her arms in response.

A few minutes ticked by before a woman with feathered jet black hair came to stand at the center of the court. She was young, appearing to be in her mid twenties and dressed in a simple gray button up, merlot colored skirt and black ballerina flats.

She smiled kindly at those gathered before speaking into the microphone she held.

"Good morning everyone," She greeted. "I just want to say welcome to all the newcomers here at our illustrious academy! My name is Rowena Olive." 

"As for the returning students, I'm glad to see you're back for another year of learning. Let's just hope most of it isn't done in my office." She continued. "Now, regarding today's agenda; firstly you'll report to the bulletin board outside the gymnasium to see who your homeroom teacher will be as they are the one's who'll give the syllabus detailing what you'll learn this year as well as your class schedule."

"Next after luch, you'll be able to come back here for a club showcase. You may join up to two clubs, but please keep in mind the meeting schedule and events of both." She said. "Any questions?"

When no one rose their hand, she smiled. 

"Good," She said. "Starting with the freshman, please exit the gymnasium in a quiet and orderly fashion. Oh, and welcome to Saint Elizabeth Academy!"

—/—

Brook couldn't believe her luck. Not only were she and the others in same homeroom, but their teacher was also a fellow Hunter! 

Victor Ashbridge was his name and like Devon, he manged to live past the age of twenty one. That was something a Hunter _rarely_ did. Most were lucky just to make it to their seventeenth birthday!

He was a handsome man with flaxen hair and bright green eyes that was dressed in a powder blue sweaters, khakis and black sneakers. 

_I guess his being teacher is what kept him away from meetings_ Brook thought with a ghost of a smile on her face. _At least this can put the rumors of him being a fairies boy toy to an end now_

"Alright then, my name is Mr. Ashbridge," He said, his voice a low monotone. "I'll be your homeroom teacher for the remainder of the year."

"After this week, you may use this time I catch up on any homework you've probably procrastinated on." He continued. "But for now, you may use this time to talk quietly."

He then went to sit behind large mahogany desk. Brook noticed that he was staring at them.

 _What are you brats doing here?_ He asked with the telepathic part of his telekinesis magic. _I thought Devon had you doing online classes?_

 _He did_ Brook replied through the channel that connected the five of them. _But we're here on a mission_

 _A lame one!_ Groaned Tessa. _We're supposed to kill a witch, but the goblins we talked to only gave us stuff they heard! I mean sure, knowing that she has four apprentices here with her is great, but they could've given us their names at least!_

Brook heard Victor chuckling inside her mind.

 _Goblins aren't always the best when it comes to gaining information_ He said. _But I'm sure you'll get more concrete answers during your time here since Saint Elizabeth's a gold mine for rumors of the supernatural_

 _We'll be sure to look into that_ Leon said _Thanks for the tip, Victor_

 _No problem ,_ _brat_ Victor replied. He then cut the connection.


	4. Chapter 3

**Myths Are Apart of History, Too!**

For his first class of the day, Alex found himself sitting at the back of the cerulean room labeled History. It was a quaint space decorated with paintings of different historical figures housed in golden frames of varying sizes, paper maps that were both new and old, and oddly enough a large centaur statue at the bottom of a high shelf. 

"I wonder how everyone here would react to knowing their teacher is a centaur?" Alex asked himself as he looked to the woman who stood at the front of the room. She was very tall, pretty—if a bit plain looking—with bronze skin that was a smidge lighter than Tessa's, a head of red-brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun and large doe brown eyes.

She wore both a pale green dress that went past her knees and a bright smile as she wrote her name on the blackboard in pink chalk.

"Elena Callas is my name and history, as well as myths and legends, is my game!" She decreed with a little pose. When no one reacted, she gave an awkward chuckle before clearing her throat.

"A-anyway," She stammered, clicking the heels of her white boots together. "You'll refer to me as Ms. Callas and for the remainder of the year, I'll be your history teacher so I hope we can all get along."

Ms. Callas then handed out a sheet of paper. It was mostly their curriculum for the year, but towards the end there was a question that Alex couldn't help chuckling at. 

_What is your favorite mythological creature?_ Is what it read with a note underneath saying that any three students who chose creatures from the Mediterranean would have their answer counted towards a voucher to boost their grades on any assignments they failed the following week.

 _Don't ever change, Elena_ Alex thought with a smirk as he began to write. 

—/—

"Now, let's go over your answers to my little question shall we?" Ms. Callas giggled. "Ms. Addison, you said the Matagot of France is your favorite creature." 

She smiled sweetly at a blonde who’s bangs sported pink streaks. 

"The Matagot, or Mandagot as it's sometimes called, is an animal spirit that frequently takes on the form of a black cat, but can also be either a rat, fox, dog or cow." She continued. "Its story was passed across generations in southern France, and while it _is_ evil, it can be helpful if well-fed with chicken that's fresh and plump."

Ms. Callas then put a gold star on the Addison girl's paper. 

"Congratulations, you've earned a grade voucher!" She cheered before moving on to the next winner, which took six papers to get to.

"Mr. Reed, you said the Erbörü of Turkish mythology was your favorite creature, so you've earned your voucher," She said as a boy with mousy brown simply nodded. "It’s a creature similar to a werewolf. It’s a human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid after being cursed by someone it bitten by another of its kind."

Ms. Callas thumbed through two more pages. 

"Now for our third and final winner, it's Mr. Day," She said with a smile, though Alex could see it was strained at the corners. "You chose...the centaur of Greek mythology as your favorite creature." 

Ms. Callas cleared her throat again before continuing. 

"Known also by the name hippocentaur, it’s a creature with the upper body of a human and the lower body as well as legs of a horse. They are thought to be as wild as untamed horses in many of the countries myths and are said to inhabit the region of Magnesia as well as Mount Pelion, the Foloi oak forest and the Malean peninsula."

She then put a gold star on his paper, but also wrote something towards the bottom. It was then that loud ringing of the school's bell sounded throughout the room.

"Looks like we're all done for the day." Ms. Callas said as handed back their papers. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she got to Alex, but that expression soon morphed into a tiny grin when she moved on to the boy behind him.

Once again, Alex couldn't help chuckling at what she'd wrote in bright red ink. 

_See me after class, little Hunter!_

—/—

"So you want to know if I've heard anything about the witch your team is hunting?" Ms. Callas, who wanted to be addressed as Elena when only he was in her presence, asked.

"Yes," Alex nodded. "We already know about her apprentices being here, but not much else. Victor told us that this school is pretty much a gold mine for supernatural rumours, and since you're posing as a teacher, I figured you'd know something." 

"Well I don't know much," She said, going over to sit on the edge of her desk. " _But_ a sprite that calls the flower gardens around the school home did tell me the name of one of the apprentices you mentioned. It's Mars Andris. He’s actually in my home room class." 

"Mars Andris," Repeated Alex as he retrieved his phone—which was copper in color—from his pocket. He quickly sent the name to the others via text. "Thanks for the tip. We'll be sure to be on the look out for him."

Elena merely nodded as the warning bell rang. 

"You'd better get to your next class," She grinned. "You don't want to be on your first day, even if you're here for a mission."

"True," Alex said with a grin just as big as hers. "But before I go, I have a question." 

"Oh and what's that?" Elena asked, titling her head.

"If you and Victor ever get together—and please don't deny it because I've seen the way you look at him when you both visit the café—will he screw your horse body or the human one you made through shapeshifting?" 

With a blush staining her face, Elena pushed him out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

**Battle of The Pens I**

"The witch has apprentices going here." Leon read in a whisper from his place at the front of his third period English class. Its walls were lavender and featured oil paintings of famous writers, poets and authors as decorations. The desks were also placed in pairs of two instead of rows.

"One goes by the name Mars Andris. Also Elena teaches here! I bet you guys ten bucks that it's so she can be closer to Victor!" Was what Alex posted to group chat next. 

_Well, she did follow him all the way from Greece after their last battle_ Leon thought, remembering seeing her clinging to his arm during a meeting. _Who knew the monotone, no nonsense Victor was her type?_

"Or maybe she just wants to blend in as best as possible," Tessa replied. "But she does like being at his side whenever they're together, so you're probably right."

"Either way, it's great that we have a lead now," Typed Brook. "I thought I had something during science this morning, but the girl next to me was talking about a witch she was going to dress up as for a convention."

"Even if some leads are dead ends, keep your ears open," Leon replied, trying his best to make his words sound determined through the screen. "If this Mars guy is as easily found, then there's no doubt in my mind that the others will be too."

Three rogers greeted his eyes just as a shadow covered his desk. 

He looked up to see a boy about his age with ash blonde hair and eyes that were as brown as fresh coffee. Leon could admit that he was very handsome with his fair complexion that was free of any imperfections save for a beauty mark under his left eye and triangular jawline.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "But I couldn't help noticing that the seat next to you is only one that's free. Is it okay if I take it?" 

"S-sure g-go ahead!" Leon stammered. The boy smiled at him with pearl like teeth as he muttered a quiet thanks.

Leon took slow, deep breaths in order to stop himself from becoming a living tomato. He had just gotten his heart to quit hammering against his ribs and wrestled the butterflies flying around his stomach into submission, when the classrooms door slammed opened and a man who was dressed like he'd come from a renaissance fair—billowing sleeved shirt and all—walked in. 

His balding flaxen hair was styled in a close-cropped buzz cut and his ivory colored face was pudgy despite his fit frame. He wore a bright smile that seemed to almost overwhelm his gray-green eyes as he bowed to them in a flourish.

"Good morrow, young ones," He said. "Shall we get to learning?"

—/—

Their teacher, who had introduced himself as Mr. Lovett, was a bit odd to say the least. For starters, he'd explained that his class was a place of passion, so any half-assed attempts at writing wouldn't fly.

"You'll get three attempts to pour your very heart and soul into your work!" He decreed. "So use them wisely, but also don't be afraid to go all out when you're given an assignment."

Mr. Lovett then asked them to go up to the board pair by pair to introduce themselves. It was apparently meant to build camaraderie between them and break any ice between those who weren't familiar with one another. When it was his turn, Leon wasn't oblivious to the swooning sighs and giggles that left the girls as he and his desk mate walked by.

"As you can see, my name is Leon Harada," He said. "And before you ask, yes, I'm Japanese-American like my name suggests. Now with that out of the way, I hope we can get along during our time together." 

"Well I don't really have anything heartfelt to say like Leon here," Said his desk mate. "But my name's Mars Andris and even though the writing aspect of English isn't my strong suit, I'll give it my all!"

Leon felt his blood run cold as the blonde, now revealed to be the apprentice Elena mentioned, smiled at their classmates.

—/—

Leon numbly stared at the blank sheet of paper Mr. Lovett had given them after they said their greetings. He could feel his phone lightly buzzing in quick bursts against his thigh. He knew it was the others wanting more information due to his rushed confirmation of finding Mars. 

_There's no way he's involved with her!_ He yelled within his mind, eyes darting between Mars and the white sheet before him. _Witches don't train boys, only girls! He's supposed to be under the tutelage of a Warlock—a witches male equivalent!_

Leon allowed his eyes to linger on Mars for a few seconds longer. His cheeks began to burn and continued to do so even after he looked away. 

_Plus he's too cute to be a witch's apprentice_ He thought as he mentally slapped himself. _The_ _others and_ _I can figure out how to deal with him during lunch. Right now, I have a drabble to write!_

—/—

"Alright! You've all done well on this little assignment!" Mr. Lovett cheered as he sifted through their work. "It seems you all have a firm grasp on the properties of writing and story telling fundamentals, but like everything that is art, there's always room for improvement."

He then glanced to a girl sitting to in the first left desk of the second row of desk. She had a head of semi-long, mousy brown hair that was styled into a bob, a fair complexion that was dotted with freckles along her cheeks and red framed glasses over her amber eyes. Her mouth was quirked into a proud grin behind her steepled fingers.

"Ms. Tate, as usual, you're writing was most compelling," Mr. Lovett said with a tiny smile. "But I guess that’s to be expected when you've been a part of the Junior Writers Society since the seventh grade, right?"

"You flatter me, Mr. Lovett," She said. Leon remembered that her name was Madeline. "But I think my talent comes from enjoying the classics at a young age. You know, Shakespeare was always my favorite." 

"Kiss ass." Leon heard someone loudly mutter.

"That's an F for you Mr. Thompkins," Mr. Lovett said as he pinned Madeline's paper to the board with tape. "And even though I'm giving you high praise, _you're_ not the only one who's come to deserve it."

He then put Leon's paper next to hers, which earned shocked murmurs through out the room. Leon rose a brow at that. Had this girl never had an opponent when it came to writing? That must be the case as Leon saw her shoulders flinch at Mr. Lovett's words.

"Mr. Harada showed great attention to character interaction, which is something you've tended to struggled with on numerous occasions," He continued just as the bell rung. "Well that's it for the day. Tomorrow, I'll be sure to hand back your drabbles with notes on where you can improve."

Mr. Lovett then left the room for what Leon could only guess was to prepare for his fourth surprise entrance of the day. 

"I wonder how he'll greet his afternoon classes in old English?" He heard Mars question. Leon looked to him and once again felt his heart threatening to escape his ribcage as Mars smiled at him. "I heard rumors of Madeline's work during my time at Ridgeview Middle School, so you coming second to her is worthy of recognition."

"T-Thanks," Leon stammered with a smile of his own. "B-but it's nothing special. I just enjoy writing."

"Well clearly you're good at it," Mars said, leaning closer to his ear. "Maybe you can help me out when I get stuck, handsome." 

Both Leon's face, ears and neck perfectly mirrored a tomato at that. He hid his face in hands, peaking between his fingers as he watched Mars leave.

 _How can he be tied to a witch_ He thought with a groan. _Just how?!_

"If your quite done mimicking a strawberry, can you please tell me _why_ your paper is next to mine?!" He heard Madeline demand in a shrill growl. moved his hands to see her glaring at him. "Well?!" 

"Uhm, it was an assignment," Answered Leon. "Mr Lovett gave it to us? I mean you were there when he did." 

"I know _it_ was an assignment, so don't get smart with me," She replied. "I meant why did Mr. Lovett put it there since he only does it for good writing! Ever since he acted as the substitute for Greenfield School for Girls's English class, I've always been the only one to get my paper put on the board! No one else has ever come close to matching my flair for writing, except you!"

"So tell me Leon Harada, if that's even your real name?" She continued, slamming a hand onto his desk. "How is it that you've accomplished this? Did you memorize something off the internet and then plagiarized it or did you simply pull what you wrote out of your ass to gain brownie points with Mr Lovett since he's the sponsor for the literature club?"

 _Is she being serious right now?_ Leon asked himself in disbelieve. He couldn't help leveling a glare at her as he spoke.

"I've been homschooled since I was in the third grade," He replied, his tone like ice. "So how exactly would I have known that Mr. Lovett was a sponsor, let alone for a club _that_ specific?"

She sputtered, any other accusations she had dying in her throat. Leon sighed. 

"Look, I'm sorry that I came in second to you," He said as he stood. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to roll over and fail this class just to stroke your ego. So if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to History next." 

He then walked passed her, not bothering to look back as he made his way to the door. However, as soon as he took a step over the threshold, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to look at Madeline with a raised brow. She sported a subdued glare as she held out a card to him. 

It was white with cursive writing that was gold. _Literature Club — Initiation Pass_ was what it read. 

"Come to classroom two-four-one after school," She said. "There, my friends and I will put your skills to the test. All clubs start at exactly three fifteen, so don't be late."

With that, she pushed passed him, leaving Leon a bit shocked but curious none the less.


	6. Chapter 5

**Lunch Time Gossip**

Tessa felt as if her brain was melting. Out of all the subjects she's had to sit through, math was the one she _hated_ the most. It also didn't help that she had it in the afternoon, which seemed to move at a snail's pace.

 _At least it's over now_ She thought as the bell rung for lunch. Now sporting a tired grin, she fell in step with Brook, who couldn't stop gushing over the new friend she'd gained during their assignment.

"Evelyn is such a nice girl, Tessa!" She tittered with an excited grin as she spoke about the pale, honey haired girl that acted as her neighbor. "She's a lot like me with a love of books and archery! She's even planning to join the school's team too, so we can hangout more!" 

_It's nice to see Brook having someone to bond with,_ Tessa thought with a smile. _Especially over archery since these days Hunters tend to favor guns over the more medieval weapons used long ago._

"That's great Brook," She said. "But you remember why we're here right?" 

"Yes," Brook replied with a huff. "But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy her company while getting information."

"I'm not saying that you can't do that," Tessa chuckled. "Though I'm surprised you didn't notice the magic wafting around her."

"Well I did feel _something_ , but I just chalked it up to you wanting to set the classroom on fire," Brook grinned. "The thought of meeting a pseudo-awakened person honestly never crossed my mind."

If a person pseudo-awakens, it means they've taken an interest in monsters and are actively searching for evidence of their existence.

 _And usually what they find are just the leftover damages from a hunt,_ Tessa thought with a sigh. _Not to mention_ _most of the research they do has them sifting through online forums dedicated to Bigfoot, watching paranormal shows and even looking into cryptozoology groups_

"I wonder if she knows anything about the witch or her lackeys or even what she’s planning?" Tessa asked herself. 

"It's a possibility," Brook replied. "Let's get her to sit with us so we can ask her about it."

"You just want to have one of those cliche gab sessions like girls do on TV, don't you?" Tessa asked her, raising a brow. 

"Was it that obvious?" Giggled Brook.

—/—

The cafeteria—abuzz with chatter and the clinking of silverware—wasn't what Tessa expected. For starters, it was filled with tables that had actual chairs instead of the built in benches seen in moves and was rung by large windows that ended at an open kitchen that offered a myriad of different dishes.

"I was honestly expecting gruel or a mystery meat of some kind," Was what she muttered as she put a slice of pizza and some spaghetti on her tray. "Not a buffet." 

"Saint Elizabeth has a lot of sponsors," Brook said as she carefully added some roast chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and a bowl of cranachan to her tray. "Most are allumni of the school itself who made it big while others are just some old people who like to see the youth of a city thrive."

"Well if us thriving means good food like this, then I'm all for it!" Exclaimed Tessa with a grin.

The two claimed a table at the back of the room and were soon joined by Leon and Alex, who couldn't help frowning once they learned of Evelyn's condition.

"This is both a good and bad thing," Leon said. "On the one hand, we can probably learn more about our target if Evelyn's been tracking her movements specifically, but we also risk her possibly awakening if the witch makes the students her first targets."

"I'm sure if she wanted to do that, Victor and Elena would convience Principal Olive to evacuate." Suggested Brook.

"But witches can learn a bunch of different magic," Alex retorted around a mouthful of grilled cheese. A line of tomato soup dribbled down his chin. "That means she could destroy the school in a hundred different ways before they can even get these kids organized!" 

"In any case we'll have to keep an eye on Evelyn," Brook said as her lips quirked into a wide grin. "And speaking of her, she's finally here along with a few others!"

Following Brook's gaze, the three saw Evelyn scanning the room possibly in search of some free seats for her and her companions, who were just like them; a group of four that was an even mix of boys and girls.

Tessa felt a chill run up her spine as she sensed the magic circling the four.

 _There are more pseudo awakened here?!_ Her mind incredulously asked.

"Hey Evelyn!" Tessa heard Brook call over then din of the other students. "You and your friends can sit with us if you want! I guess the back of the cafeteria isn't too popular, so there's plenty of chairs left!"

Evelyn's porcelain face gained a small grin as lead her friends over to them. 

"Thanks," Evelyn said once they were seated. "I heard from a cousin who graduated that Saint Elizabeth's cafeteria is crazy popular. So much so that students from neighboring schools—no matter if they're public or private—tend to get their lunch from here."

"Man that's cool," Alex said as he took a sip of his fruit juice. "Makes me wonder if home schooled kids could’ve done the same."

"Oh you were home schooled?" Asked a blonde who's bangs were streaked with blue dye. "Hi, I'm Marianne! Sorry if that was rude, but it's just I don't remember seeing you at Willow Elementary or Monarch Middle School, and I have a great memory."

"It's nice to meet you, Marianne. My name's Alexander, but feel free to call me Alex, cutie," Alex said, his grin morphing into a smirk as he watched her fair skin grow cherry red. "And it wasn't rude, so don't worry, but yes I, along with my friends here, were home schooled up until last year."

 _Well it was actually up until last week,_ thought Tessa with a ghost of a smile claiming her lips. _But they don't have to know that_

"I bet that was liberating," Said a brunette boy who introduced himself as Oscar. "Not having to get up nearly at the crack of dawn just to get ready, doing your work whenever you want and not having to ask permission to go the bathroom. What made your parents change their minds?" 

The blonde girl, now addressed as Marianne, shoved his shoulder with a glare. "Oscar don't be rude!" 

"What? It's true!" He argued as he looked to Alex with wide, pleading gray-green eyes. "Right?" 

Before Alex could even respond or even wave off the apology Marianne was trying to give, the sounds of crackling lightning and ghostly wails filled the air.

"Looks like we finally got a reply from that cryptozoologist in the United Kingdom, guys," Chuckled the boy next to Evelyn. Tessa noticed his eyes—which were partially hidden behind a mess of strawberry-blonde locks—were different colors, with the right being brown and the left being green. "Took him long enough. I was starting to think he was giving us the runaround."

"I don't think the lunch table is the best place to discuss that, Asher." Muttered Evelyn. 

_Their studies must've gained some negative attention,_ Inwardly sighed Tessa as she noticed how tense Evelyn had gotten. _It's crazy how monstrous humans can be to one another without powers_

"If you guys think we're gonna judge you for talking to a guy that researches monsters, then you’re wrong," She grinned. "There’s no shame in having a hobby, no matter how strange it might be to others. Plus—and this isn’t to brag or anything—we’re into monster hunting too!" 

"Woah really?!" Marianne asked awestruck. "That’s so cool! How long have you been researching? What‘ve you found? Do you follow any blogs? Because if you don’t, I can totally recommend some to you!" 

"Jeez settle down, Mari!" Chuckled Asher as he stopped her from bouncing out of her chair. "You’ll scare them off with your enthusiasm."

"I can’t help it, Ashe!" Marianne squealed in turn. It was a wonder such a high-pitched noise didn’t attract the attention of the other students _or_ had dogs racing to her side. "It’s just so exciting to have fellow hunters to talk to that aren’t thousands of miles away!" 

_I wouldn’t exactly call you Hunters, Marianne,_ Tessa thought wryly _You’re rather just overeager fans of the supernatural_

"We’ve been looking into the supernatural since we were nine," Tessa replied as she forked a bit of spaghetti into her mouth. "We haven’t found much other than signs of werewolves skulking around town and had run ins with the occasional survivor of a vampire attack wanting someone to talk to, but that’s about it." 

"As for blogs though, I only follow one," She continued. "It's one that's all about firearms called Guns and Nightshade. Though if you want to share some, then that’s cool, but I just want to know if any of them talk about witches?"

"Witches?" Marianne asked. "Why would you want to know about witches?" 

"Because we’re tracking one," Leon said, dabbing his mouth free of rice. "Most of the rumors we’ve heard had lead to dead ends, so if you know anything that’d be a big help." 

With her napkin, Tessa hid a smirk as she watched their eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

"W-well none of the blogs I follow talk about witches specifically," Stammered Marianne. "But if those rumors you were hearing dealt with the missing teens, then I think I know what you want to hear." She then took a deep breath as her brown eyes narrowed.

"Usually when people go missing like this, it‘s related to something nefarious," She explained. "But after learning that only two of them came from wealthy families, I knew it wasn’t a group who wanted ransom payouts nor could it be traffickers since none were mentioned in the reports. Plus those who were taken were in well populated, well lit and camera filled areas when they went missing." 

"Not to mention they follow a pattern," Chimed Oscar. "Their birthdays seem to fall on specific moon phases that would mean jack shit to a regular person." 

"Exactly!" Said Marianne. "The first was born on the night of a waning gibbous moon, the second on a full moon and the third on a waxing gibbous. The sixth and seventh meanwhile were born on a first quarter and a waxing crescent respectively." 

_Which means that the people to go missing next will follow this exact pattern!_ Realized Tessa. _But why are they connected by moon phases?_

"It’s because the moon’s phases grant power," Answered Evelyn. When Tessa looked to her, she chuckled, saying simply, "Your question was written all over your face." 

Tessa couldn’t help grinning as she rolled her eyes.

"Any who, the witch you guys are tracking must be the one snatching up the teens we’re supposed to be studying with," She continued. "And if that’s the case, then that means she’s planning to sacrifice them during the blood moon that’s coming up." 

"I read that a blood moon grants great power when an offering is given," Leon said. "But wouldn’t she need more than seven people for this ritual?"

"Yeah, twelve to be exact," Evelyn replied. "Which means she only needs five more." 

_That also means we’ll have a lot of people to sift through just to figure out her targets, which would take way too long!_ Tessa‘s mind growled. _Dammit she’s craftier than I thought!_

Before she or Leon could ask anymore questions, the bell rung. 

"Aw man, it looks like we won’t get to talk anymore," Whined Marianne as she stood. "Just when it was getting fun." 

"We can always exchange numbers." Brook suggested as she fished out her phone. Its case was mint green with feather themed stickers plastered onto it.

"Sure!" The four chorused.

—/—

After exchanging numbers sixteen times, Tessa and her friends found themselves standing in the mouth of the gymnasium doors, silently watching as their fellow students went from table to table in search of the perfect club.

"Looks like it’s time for us to further or school experience guys," She said as her gaze fell onto a skeet shooting display. "Let’s hope we don’t run into trouble while doing it."


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the Herd, Brook**

"You know, I figured you would've gone straight for the archery booth like Tessa did with skeet shooting," Chuckled Alex as he walked beside Brook. "But instead here we are on our second lap around the gym."

"Oh I'm still going for it," Giggled Brook. "I just want to see what else the school has to offer in case I decide to join another club."

"And how exactly is that working out for you?" Alex asked with a grin. "I mean, you didn't stop to check out the booth for photography or the one that says it's a book club!" 

"Okay firstly, the photography one requires all would-be members to own a personal camera, which is something I don't have anymore thanks to you and Tessa's shenanigans last Christmas so that one's completely off the table," Brook replied, her eyes narrowed into a glare as a nervous chuckle escaped Alex. "Secondly, I saw the selection the members of Between the Covers would be reading and it's Five of a Kind, which is already on my shelf, so I don't want to spoil it for them."

 _And besides, you're not exactly stopping either,_ She thought with a fond grin spreading across her face. _You're just as indecisive as I am and you don't even have a first pick yet!_

"Hey I know that look." Said Alex, pulling her free of her thoughts. Brook flashed him a grin. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied.

"Don't play dumb. You only get that smile when you're remembering something you like," Alex chuckled. "So what is it? Going on woodland adventures? The lore of the Norse world Alfheim? Or was it that 'pet' deer of yours called Enya?"

"Hey you leave Enya out of this!" Brook exclaimed as she playfully shoved him. "It's not my fault she's not around as much these days." 

"Besides, it wasn't any of that," She continued with a huff before gaining another, much larger grin. "I was actually thinking about you and your indecisiveness Mr-I-can't-choose-between-jelly-or-butter-for-my-toast." 

Alex blushed at that, grumbling that it wasn't an easy choice to make. Brook could only giggle at his reaction before her attention was drawn to a booth at the far end of the room.

It was small and looked hastily put together with a forest green banner that read 'The Forgotten Order' in golden paint on top and a few miniatures of different fantastical races and monsters and manuals scattered about.

 _Must be a dungeons and dragons group._ Thought Brook as she saw Marianne carrying a box alongside Asher. A tiny smile slowly crept across her face as she made her way over to the two—grabbing Alex's wrist and tugging him along—much to his surprise.

 _We need more information,_ Brook's mind whispered. _And as much as I hate to admit it, these guys are an absolute goldmine! Plus we’re sort of friends, so it wouldn’t hurt to join them, right?_

—/—

A heavy sigh escaped Brook as she made her way down the sky blue hallway.

 _Usually we just tweak premade character sheets when we do a session,_ She thought with a weak smile as she rubbed her temples in an attempt to stave off an oncoming headache. _Who knew making one from scratch was so time consuming?_

Brook then fished her phone from her pocket, the mint green case cool against her fingers as she checked the time. The bold white numbers that covered the center of her deer themed background read three fifteen.

"I’m just glad I made to sixth period on time," She muttered as she made her way out of a pair of silver double doors and onto a concrete path. The gentle spring breeze felt good as it caressed her skin. "It wouldn’t be good to have a tardy."

Brook then turned her attention to a building to the right of the gymnasium. It was of medium size and blue and black in color with a large outdoor target range off to the side. Above the entrance—which was decorated with a golden deer—the words archery club was spelt out in arrow fletchings. Brook couldn't help the skip in her step as she went towards it.

—/—

The inside was spacious with a set of narrow lockers acting as guards for the changing rooms labeled boys and girls. The walls were sparsely decorated with a few taxidermied heads of deer and pictures of the teams previous members posing for photos or being captured in the heat of competition. 

At the far end of the room, Brook noticed a large banner hanging above the foam targets that were wrapped in paper themed with a bullseye that was white, black, blue, red and yellow in color and numbered one through ten. 

_'Welcome to the Whitetail Warriors, bow enthusiasts!'_ was what it read in turquoise paint. 

_That's a clever name._ Thought Brook with a chuckle as she made her way over to a mahogany case that acted as a gathering point for her future teammates. It was brimming with nothing but golden trophies and had a taxidermied bobcat—who was laying atop a gnarled branch—acting as its guardian.

"Hey! Get your grubby hands off the glass!" Cried a shrill voice. "You're smudging it! And don't stand so close either! You might knock yourself into it and break the trophies!"

"And there she goes with the yelling," Brook heard someone mutter behind her as she came to stand beside Evelyn. The girl in question was petite yet lean with a fair complexion and black, almost violet, hair that fell to her lower back. "Violet seriously needs to chill out."

"I take it she's well known for that?" Brook asked Evelyn with a wry grin. Evelyn nodded. 

"Yup," She replied, popping the P. "Her name's Violet Leighton and ever since middle school, she's pretty much been the princess of outdoor sports since her family has something to do with them one way or another."

 _And here I thought she was just a stickler for cleanliness and safety._ Thought Brook with an exasperated sigh as she watched a trio of girls come to Violet's side.

"Hey Evelyn, if you're going to talk about someone, you should at least tell the full story!" One of Violet's entourage, a stocky brunette with bright green eyes, exclaimed. "It's only fair for your friend to know that Violet's dad is a retired coach for the Black Hallow Crows and that her mom is an equestrian who holds many awards in steeplechasing."

"And finally, just to put a neat little bow on this ever world-changing legacy, her brother took the gold in last year's Olympics!" She continued with a haughty laugh.

"Didn't he also nearly have it rescinded by the IOC because of the rumors revolving around his team and their supposed steroid use?" Evelyn asked with a smirk, to which the girl sneered in response. "Oh don't give me that look Hazel! After all, you said it yourself that Brook here needs to know the full story. Or should I just leave out some of the more saucy details? Like the one involving Mrs. Leighton and her horses di—"

"Stop right there, Sheridan!" Growled Violet as she addressed Evelyn by her last name. "Everyone knows that those rumors are just lies made up by hungry journalists and jealous competitors looking for revenge in the wake of their deserved loses."

Brook, her cheeks having grown a bit red due to briefly being in the spotlight, could only watch as the two glared at one another—metaphorical sparks flying between them.

"Ah good, it looks like you're all getting fired up." Called a voice. Brook turned to see a man of lean build with blonde hair standing in the entrance of the club room. He was dressed in a blue and black shirt that was neatly tucked into the khakis he wore and gray and white sneakers.

"The name's Apollo Evans and I'm the coach of this fine team, though a few of you older students knew that already," He continued with a chuckle. "Anyway, I want you all to head to the changing rooms, wherein you'll find your assigned locker and uniform, then meet me out on the outdoor field where we'll have a fun little exercise." 

—/—

Having finished changing into a pair of black sneakers, gray jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt that was decorated with the team's name in blue as well as a logo of the Greek goddess Artemis sitting astride her Cerynitian Hind with an arrow notched on the front and the number twenty-five on the back, Brook found herself standing in the last in the sixth row of three they'd formed. The 'fun exercise' Coach Evans told them about was actually target practice. He explained that they would help in deciding who would be the team's treasurer, captain and co-captain.

 _We'll each be taking turns at trying to get a perfect bullseye on the four targets coach Evans sat out,_ Thought Brook as she tried to fight off the nervous butterflies that were having a dogfight in her stomach. _If one of us gets two, they're treasurer. If it's three, then they've won the position of co-captain._

"And if someone gets all four," Brook muttered, fingers bunching up the hem of her shirt. "Then they'll be captain, which is what everyone's gunning for. Including me."

Then why did she feel so nervous? Sure, she's had experience in leading others, but that was mostly her friends on a smaller, more life threatening scale! Hunting was _nothing_ like winning trophies or going to competitions!

"Now that I think about it, joining Under the Covers would've probably been the better option," Brook muttered with a sigh. "Reading isn't as stressful as this." 

"Alright first string you're up!" Coach Evans called. "You only get four shots, so make them count!" 

The three students that made up the first row nodded as they loosed their arrows. Brook watched with baited breath as none of them came close to getting a bullseye. 

The same thing happened to the second and third strings and would've been the fate of the fourth if it weren't for Evelyn earning the treasurer position. Brook smiled happily at her, though her smile fell when her turn came.

The butterflies in her stomach were fighting harder now which left her feeling nauseous.

"Looks like we're down to the wire," Chuckled coach Evans as a smirk claimed his lips. "I would say there's no pressure, but that would be a lie." 

"So do me a favor," He continued. "And give it all you've got, okay?"

Brook swallowed the bile gathered in her throat as she sent him a stiff nod. With a sigh—which was mostly to steady her heart as it hammered against her ribs—she gathered the compound bow assigned to her. It was a glossy black with a silver bowstring. 

Rolling her shoulders to help her muscles to relax, she notched an arrow and took her first shot. It hit the bullseye with a soft _thunk_. 

She then went for the second, doing her best to ignore the smug grin Violet sent her as her arrow came to sit just above hers. 

_I guess I was too nervous to notice she was in the same row as me,_ Thought Brook with an inward sigh. _Oh well, it's not like she can beat me. She's got skill, but I'm the better archer thanks to my training._

Schooling her expression into a determined glare, Brook released her second arrow. Once again it hit its mark, she gained a small grin which then morphed into a bright smile as the same thing happened to the third.

 _Last one._ She thought as she readied her bow, doing her best to tune out the excited murmuring behind her. 

"The new girl's totally keeping up with Violet!" One girl exclaimed. "That's so cool!" 

"Looks like Violet's finally met her match." Said a boy. 

"I really hope she wins!" Whined another girl. "I really don't want to listen Violet again! I got enough of that in middle school!"

"Can you all _please_ be quiet?!" Violet demanded. "You're ruining my concentration!" 

_I agree,_ thought Brook as she rolled her eyes. _But you didn't have to be so rude._

With the last of her arrows notched, Brook allowed it to fly. For the final time, she claimed a bullseye, but that didn't mean she was out of the woods yet for Violet's own arrow was fast approaching.

Feeling cheeky, Brook allowed herself to cheat as she channeled her magic around Violet's shaft. This made it land just a few inches away from the bullseye, much to Violet's annoyance. 

"WHAT?!" She shrilly shouted, her blue eyes wide in disbelief.

"Well congratulations Brook," Coach Evans said with a grin. "It looks like you're captain of the Whitetail Warriors, which makes Violet your co-captain."

That got their teammates to cheer as Evelyn threw an arm around her shoulders with a laugh. Brook could only blush at the praise being lorded over her, but none the less smiled at her victory.


End file.
